Talk:Elacrai/@comment-31.207.241.85-20120904104756
Okay, I tried to take it. Pendor united, all minor fractions eliminated except 1 jatu that left just for fun, 700 Hero and Heroine Adventurers (I accumulated them through entire game, feeding this army is a pain) + 400 Immortals with 7 upgrades. Also, 17 companions lvl 40+ all in good noldor armor and with noldor/ al-aziz/king's weapons. When i attacked, my army barely could kill 70 noldors (about 30 of them i shot myself) and retreated. A pity the castle disappears after assault, it could be possible to take it by repeatedly attacking, refunding army from nearby castle. I want to try it with 2k troops, but gaining renown while there're no enemy armies is hard, and even 1100 elite troops devour all gold in no time. It seems to me that sieging Noldor fortress is much like a joke or self-made challenge that is near impossible to complete. IMO the only realistic way to take this fortress requires a global planning of the entire game and consists of these steps: 1. Choose empire culture when making a kingdom. 2.Play VERY long without fulfilling the prophecy and stack lots of renown. Something like 100k renown must be okay. 3. Get many settlements and construct building that attract nobles. Stack noble recruits but do not hire them. About 4k nobles required (hope there's no cap on lower number). 4. Establish empire immortals or other knighthood order that is good on sieges. I think that immortals are the best, but maybe it's not true. If you use another order, make sure to choose corresponding culture when making a kingdom. 5. Upgrade your knighthood order as many times as you can. 8 times seems reasonable, but maybe it's possible to get 9-10. 6. Stack lots of gold. You need 2m gold only to hire noble recruits, and there're also payments for upgrading, weekly payment and so on. 4m gold must be enough, but you should make more precise calculations if you don't want to fail due to lack of gold. 7. Learn Trainer skill for all companions. The more levels on trainer, the less time you need to upgrade your nobles once you hire them. Learn Leadership and Persuation (because you need your companions not to leave you) up to 10 for yourself. 8. Stack hero and heroine adventurers. The amount of them is limited by weekly payment - too many will devour all your gold (that's why lvl 10 leadership is must-have). Something about 400 must be fine. 9. Get good honor rating. With this long game it must be not a problem, but still it's worth mentioning, because without good honor inducing nobles in knighthood order can lead to lack of prestige. 10. Get Laria or any castle close to Elacrai, put all your heroes and heroines there.. 11. Make backup of your savefile at this point. 12. Once you get everything mentioned above, start hiring noble recruits and upgraduing them to immortals. With high Trainer on all companions it won't take long time. Put immortals in the same garrison you put heroes and heroines. 13. Make sure Empire is eliminated, or you have peace with it. Otherwise several hundreds immortals can suddenly... 14. With your immortals and heroes/heroines, you are ready to attack Elacrai. If you have some free space in your party, get other types of troops to max the size. Make sure adventurers and immortals are on top of the list, while other troops are on bottom. 15. Attack Elacrai. 16. Get PWNed hardly. 17. ??? 18. No, no profit. Just use your backup and try again with more troops.